


This Is The World We Live In

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Series: The Archangel and the Antichrist [3]
Category: Good Omens, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Reality, Apocalypse, Free Will, Gabriel is gonna have to man up sooner or later, Gen, Introspection, Lucifer and Michael have issues, Team Free Will, reality shifting, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nineteen years ago, Lucifer’s kid was supposed to end the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is The World We Live In

   
Nineteen years ago, Lucifer’s kid was supposed to end the world. But he hadn’t, and reality had changed.  
   
The angels had all forgotten, except for disjointed fragments of what had gone before. Since Gabriel had met Adam, though, bits and pieces of it had been coming back to him: a different history, where Lucifer freely reigned in Hell and didn’t plan to set foot on Earth until it was ruined by war and fire, where Metatron Spoke and Gabriel was just a Messenger boy, and where Dad was still hanging around.  
   
Gabriel’s last memory, from before the change, was of his Father’s smile.  
   
“ _I think that went well, don’t you? I think We should try something a little different_.”  
   
Now Heaven’s in chaos, Dad’s gone, Gabriel couldn’t bear to stay and Metatron had fucked off when Dad left, and Lucifer and Michael want to wear a couple of clueless guys like suits for a giant melodramatic battle for the Earth, except that it was actually about their humungous issues.  
   
Yeah, this is working out great, Dad, thanks a lot.  
   
   
   
The sad part is, now that Gabriel remembers some of what happened before, he thinks he can divine a little of his Father’s reasoning . After all, if the Antichrist can defy destiny, against all odds, and decide to be (mostly) human, who’s to say that the angels and demons don’t have a shot, right? Like a giant test of free will.  
   
It was just the kind of ambitious Plan Dad liked.  
   
Gabriel’s pretty sure everyone’s getting a big ‘F’ on this one, though.  
   
Except for little Castiel. Kid is probably going to get a gold star when this is all over. He seems to be the only one who’s gotten the point of everything, even if he doesn’t know it’s a test.  
   
   
   
Since the memories had started to come back, Gabriel has wondered hoe much the Antichrist knows, and how much of the Plan he’s deduced, if anything.  
   
He also wonders sometimes, now that Lucifer is out of the time-out room and stalking around like the world’s most badass emo, what Adam is up to.  
   
He’s pretty sure that Adam’s territory is going to survive no matter what – Gabriel had visited Lower Tadfield once, and Fort Knox wished it was that protected. But what Adam feels about the rest of the world, Gabriel doesn’t know. Just because he isn’t going to destroy the world himself doesn’t mean he’s going to step in to stop his _Dad_ from doing it.  
   
Another thing Gabriel wonders about is the fact that despite the changes to reality Adam Young continues to exist, with his powers intact.  
   
It probably means something significant, even if it only means ‘I’m proud of my grandson and like him existing.’  
   
   
   
It doesn’t really matter what Adam is doing these days, though, or what he’s planning to do about Armageddon.  
   
Because, either way, it’s come to the point where Gabriel is going to have to get involved anyway.  
   
   
   
 


End file.
